POW! Arty's dead!
by Moonlite Knight
Summary: The assassin slunk through the hallway with an ease born from years of practice. He had no need to fear being caught by the security cameras, disabling them had been child’s play. He had utter confidence that this assassination was going to be easy.


_Disclaimer: I own nada! Zip! Zero! Zlich! _

POW! Arty's dead!

The assassin slunk through the hallway with an ease born from years of practice. He had no need to fear being caught by the security cameras, disabling them had been child's play. He had utter confidence that this assassination was going to be pathetically easy.

He smirked as his partner-in-crime came into view in the other end of the hallway. His blond partner saluted once before surveying their surroundings. The hallway was nothing special; the walls were covered with paintings and the floor bore several elaborate rugs. There were a few vases and artificial plants placed here and there, but nothing that grabbed their immediate attention. No, their interest lay elsewhere.

His eyes narrowed as his partner nodded once in the direction of the only open door in the hallway. That was where their victim was residing, blissfully unaware that his time was limited. His grip on the gun in his hand tightened at the thought of their prey. That vile, evil genius. That horrible, ruthless boy who had committed an act so horrible, so evil, so utterly _mean._ He couldn't wait to get his revenge.

His partner put a finger to his lips, shooting him a look. He in turn glared back. He wasn't being that loud. His partner rolled his brown eyes and took a step forward, only to trip and fall flat on his face.

Luckily, the thick, fluffy Persian rug that adorned the floor in front of their prey's door smothered the impact, but it didn't stop him from smirking or stop the blood that now flowed from the abused nose. His partner pressed a hand to his nose, stopping the blood from dripping on the carpet. With his other hand, he made a strange hand gesture. He nodded once in understanding. Proceed with phase one of the plan.

Normally, he preferred to work alone, being tied down to someone else on such vital missions was troublesome. But in this case, both of them had been wronged so it stood to reason that both of them should get revenge. Plus his partner's fair hair and history would definitely come in handy on this heist.

His partner tiptoed to the staircase on his side of the hallway, and began his descent, taking extra care to make as little noise as possible. The assassin pressed himself to the wall next open door, making himself as small as possible as his waited for the signal. He didn't have to wait long.

An earsplitting shriek rang through the air. Almost immediately, the bodyguard burst out of the room and headed straight for the staircase, not even noticing the assassin curled up by the door. His smirk widened. Easier than taking candy from a baby.

He slipped silently into the room, making sure that its remaining occupant did not notice his presence. His fingers twitched slightly as he saw that his victim had his back to the door, too focused on his laptop screen to even notice that he was no longer alone. As he inched closer, he couldn't help thinking that for a supposed genius, the boy was rather dumb. He hadn't even realized that the scream had only been a ploy to get the bodyguard out of the room.

Oh well, that only made things easier from him. Halting once he was only a couple of feet from the genius (who had yet to notice him, by the way), he raised the gun that was clutched in his hand and pointed it at the back of the boy's head. He smirked again. This was so easy, the black-haired boy still completely oblivious.

He kept his eyes trained on the back of the boy's head and waited for him to notice him. He wanted to see the genius's face when he pulled the trigger.

It didn't take long for the boy to notice the murderous glare that was fixed on him. The would-be-assassin watched impatiently as the raven haired boy's shoulder's tensed and his hands froze on the keyboard. The genius sat frozen for a moment before spinning around on his chair to face his uninvited guest.

Artemis Fowl's eyes widened as his gaze fell on the gun pointing at his forehead just as the assassin pulled the trigger.

_Ka-ka-pow. Bam-bam-pow. _

Artemis blinked down at flashing toy gun as musical techno gunshots that filled the air. The carrier of the gun grinned at the dumbfounded look on the boy's face. Neither spoke until the gun finally stopped flashing and the music faded to a halt.

"What do you think you are doing, Myles?"

Myles Fowl gave a miniature vampirc grin as he answered. "Pow! Arty's dead!"

His elder brother raised an eyebrow as he stared down, past the gun still trained at his face, to his little brother.

"And what, if I may ask," He asked coolly. "Did I do to warrant such an action?"

Myles stared at him.

Artemis sighed and simplified the question. "Why am I dead?"

Myles continued to stare at him, though now, the stare now appeared to be saying, "Duh" rather than "why is he speaking Greek".

Artemis rubbed his temples. "Beckett is in on this as well." It wasn't a question.

This time Myles voiced his contempt of his elder brother's lack of smarts. "Duh."

Artemis ignored him and mentally reviewed his actions over the past several days, trying to find the twin's motivation to commit such an act. He hadn't really interacted much with the twins over the past few days, having been too focused on his current project. So what could possibly have…ah.

"This is about yesterday morning isn't it?" He asked.

The blond child glared. "Revenge."

Artemis sighed. "Surely what I did does not require vengeance like this."

Myles pulled the trigger again. At once, the gunshot music filled the air as the gun flashed.

"Dead men don't steal." Myles stated.

Artemis raised an eyebrow as he used two fingers move the gun away from his face.

"Dead men tell no tales," he corrected.

Myles misunderstood. "You're going to tattle? Snitch!" he pointed the gun accusingly at his brother.

Artemis's eyebrow twitched.

"First Arty was a thief" Myles continued on, oblivious. "Now he's a snitch!"

The twitch gained a friend.

"Arty's a bad boy!"

Artemis let his head fall into his hands.

"I'm going," Myles declared. "Evil Arty!"

Butler entered the room just as Myles spun around and matched out. Butler raised an eyebrow in interest he stepped out of the child's way. He didn't fail to notice the gun slung over one tiny shoulder.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Artemis didn't bother to lift his head. He continued to rub his temples in a futile attempt to rid himself of the growing headache.

"That muffin was not worth all that drama."

**FIN**

**_In case you didn't get it: Arty ate the last muffin at breakfast. The twins weren't happy. _**

**_This be a pointless fic to celebrate the start of the summer! Yay! Can't you just tell this is going to be a great summer? _**

**_Review please?_**


End file.
